Traffic accidents are caused due to a variety of reasons. Drunk driving, distracted drivers, and dangerous road conditions are some of the main reasons for traffic accidents. When considering the number of traffic accidents in the recent past, we can see a significant rise in accidents that could have been prevented if proper measures were taken. Mainly so because much of these accidents were caused by distracted drivers. The rise in the number of deaths/injuries due to distracted drivers emphasizes the need to address the issue immediately.
A driver can be distracted in multiple ways. Eating, drinking, and the use of a mobile phone are some of the main causes that can lead to a driver being distracted. Since many accidents are caused by drivers using their mobile phones while driving, the immediate need to address the issue is clear. Implementing traffic fines is one of the main methods that is being used to address the issue. However, fines have not been proven to be effective as expected. Either the driver pays the fine and repeats the same action or the driver is never fined for the use of a mobile phone. The present invention intends to address the issue by eliminating the possibility to use a mobile phone while driving.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. More specifically, the present invention completely blocks all sorts of wireless communication so that the driver can focus only on driving. By utilizing the present invention, the safety of the user and other drivers on the road is guaranteed. The present invention can be integrated into a vehicle during the manufacturing process or as an aftermarket product.